We've Got Tonight
by kath0410
Summary: "We are endgame. I know that." - Finn But, Rachel doesn't feel that way about Finn anymore. How was she sure? It's simple. It's because of Quinn Fabray. Takes place in S4E14, with Faberry endgame.


**A/N: Sooo, this is my first Glee fanfiction. I just started watching Glee a few weeks ago, starting from Season 1, and I was like, "What the hell? Why did I just start watching this just now?" And then, I read Faberry fanfics, immediately becoming a hardcore Faberry shipper. Of course, this takes place in S4E14, I Do, with of course, Rachel and Quinn ending up together. So, I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot I made!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, sadly. If I did, I would have Quinn and Rachel end up together. Seriously.**

* * *

"We are endgame. I know that." Finn said seriously.

Rachel took a deep breath and sighed. She just didn't feel that way about Finn anymore. At one point, she did. She _did _love him, with all her heart. But that was it. It was part of the past. She had been so sure that she loved him, but a certain blonde that came barrelling back into her life a few weeks ago had changed that. It changed whatever she thought she knew she felt for the boy standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Finn… But I just don't feel the same way about you anymore," Rachel apologized sadly.

"Why? Is it that Brody guy?" Finn asked frustratedly.

"No…" Rachel whispered. "No. It's… someone else."

"Who?" Finn pressed, and Rachel pursed her lips.

"Let's just sing our duet, okay?" she said softly, stepping onto the stage. Finn nodded reluctantly, and took his place beside her.

A soft melody began playing, reverberating throughout the room. Rachel scanned across the dance floor, seeing couples holding each other close, swaying gently in time with the music. She searched for a specific blonde, and felt her chest tighten as she saw the blonde dancing with a certain Latina.

Finn started singing.

_**I know it's late,**_

_**I know you're weary**_

_**I know your plans don't include me**_

Rachel knew Finn was singing to her, but it wasn't him she wanted to sing to. She trained her eyes on the blonde, and began singing.

_**Still, here we are**_

_**Both of us lonely**_

_**Longing for shelter, from all that we see**_

She continued to gaze at the blonde that was dancing with the Latina, wishing she was the one dancing with her. But here she was, singing a duet with someone she didn't even love.

_**Why should we worry?**_

_**No one will care, girl**_

_**Look at the stars now, so far away**_

_**We've got tonight**_

_**Who needs tomorrow?**_

_**We've got tonight babe, why don't you stay?**_

The blonde was so close, but Rachel felt that she was so far away. She felt that as long as the blonde was in her arms for tonight, she wouldn't need tomorrow. All that she needed was the blonde. All she needed was to finally be able to tell her how she felt for all this time.

* * *

"What's Rachel doing?" Quinn asked softly as she swayed with Santana, her back turned to the stage. She didn't want to see Rachel singing her heart out with Finn, when she knew that it should be herself instead of the guy Rachel chose to entrust her heart with.

"If you really wants to know, she's basically been staring at you ever since she started singing," Santana smirked.

"You're lying," Quinn retorted. "Why would she?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe she finally freaking realized that you're the one she wants to be with, and not dopey Frankenteen," Santana sneered. "Seriously, Q, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"What do you expect me to do, then? Just run out there, hold her in my arms, and announce to the whole world that I, Quinn Fabray, am actually in love with the girl I spent years tormenting in high school?" Quinn challenged, her voice cracking slightly.

Santana stopped the swaying, and held Quinn firmly by the shoulders. "Fuck that, Q. You tormented her, so what? She forgave you, and I think that's saying something. Because if she didn't feel anything for you at all, she might never have forgiven you."

"I don't know, S," Quinn admitted, biting her lip. "I don't want to ruin everything with her by telling her how I feel. And if I did confess, what would I say? That I tormented her, in hopes that it will help me forget about her? That I did it all to get her attention, even though it was wrong?"

Santana sighed. "I'm not really into mushy stuff, but I'll be brutally honest with you, Q. Yes, you have been a bitch to her for nearly all of high school, but you made that up to her by giving your crown to her. We all know that being prom queen meant a lot to you, but you decided to throw all that away by stepping down, and allowing Rachel Freaking Berry to have your moment of glory. Plus the fact that you immediately agreed to going to New York with me just to stop her from being half-naked in front of thousands of people. So, I will say this again, Q, get the hell out there, and take what belongs to you."

"She doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Finn, and I don't want to be selfish again by taking that away from her," Quinn whispered painfully, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Guess what, I don't thinks so," Santana stated firmly, spinning Quinn around to face the stage. "Have a look for yourself."

* * *

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She stepped down the stage, completely ignoring the boy behind her who stopped singing, begging her to come back. She would not be afraid anymore. She was going straight up to the blonde, and sing her heart out to her.

_**Deep in my soul, **_

_**I've been so lonely**_

_**All of my hopes**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**And I've longed for love,**_

_**Like everyone else does**_

_**I know I'll keep searching**_

_**After today**_

She kept walking towards the blonde, watching as Santana spun her around, and their eyes finally met. She walked slowly, watching the girl with hazel eyes that she admired all this time. Even when she was with Finn, a part of her felt empty. She felt lonely. She never quite figured it out before, but now, standing in front of the perfect angelic blonde, she finally knew why.

_She was in love with Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_**So there it is, girl**_

_**We've got it all now**_

_**And here we are, babe**_

_**What do you say?**_

She finally made it to the blonde, and she softly took the other girl's hands in her own.

"Why?" Quinn whispered brokenly.

"I think you know why, Quinn," Rachel answered simply, intertwining their fingers. "Sing with me."

"I, but, what about Finn?" Quinn asked insecurely, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You're the one I've been wanting to sing with… Not Finn, not anyone else, _you_." Rachel answered softly, swaying Quinn along with her. "So I ask you one more time, sing with me…"

Quinn nodded, smiling slightly. "I'd love to."

_**We've got tonight,**_

_**Who needs tomorrow?**_

_**We've got tonight, babe**_

_**Why don't we stay?**_

"Since when?" Quinn asked.

"Ever since you and I finally cleared up our past, and became friends," Rachel confessed.

"Why did you stay with Finn, then?"

"I thought that I loved him. You and I both know that I wanted him the moment I first laid eyes on him, but…" Rachel trailed off, looking into the hazel eyes that made her heart flutter every time she looked into them, trying to decipher the mystery that was Quinn Fabray. "I thought that by staying with him, all the things I feel for you will go away, because I thought that I would never be good enough for someone as beautiful and as perfect as you."

The confession knocked the wind out of Quinn. Rachel had wanted to be with her, too, but because the brunette thought she was perfect, she felt that she could never be good enough for her. But the truth was, it was Quinn that should be feeling that way.

She was in no way perfect. Not even close. She tormented the girl she loved for years; how could that make her perfect? She was the one who was never good enough for Rachel Berry. The brunette had too big of a heart; a heart full of dreams and aspirations, and saw the good in all people, no matter how mean they were to her.

If anything, Rachel was the one that was perfect, not Quinn. While Quinn spent her time judging, manipulating, and deceiving people, Rachel was busy focusing on her dreams and forgiving the people that did her wrong. The brunette never judged anyone. She always saw the bright side of things, no matter how bad the situation seemed to be.

"I'm not perfect, Rachel. I called you mean names, I bullied you, I tormented you for _years_. How could you still think that I'm perfect? I should be the one telling you that you're perfect, and nice, and beautiful, inside and out," Quinn said brokenly, the tears streaming endlessly down her face.

"But you made it up to me, Quinn," Rachel said softly, thumbing away the tears that fell from the blonde's eyes. "You gave me the courage to push through with my dreams, and you were the one that stopped me from stripping half-naked in front of thousands of people. You stopped me from making a mistake that I would forever regret had I done it."

Quinn said nothing, simply staring at the perfection that was standing right in front of her.

"But I know that my biggest regret would be if I stayed with Finn tonight, when I know perfectly well that I could spend it with you, instead. You made me feel things that I didn't think would ever be possible, Quinn. I was just too blinded by the idea of being with Finn that I nearly forgot that it's you that I want to be with. That it was you that I wanted to sing a duet with on stage, in front of all these people." Rachel finished, bringing up a hand to cup Quinn's face.

Quinn closed her eyes, feeling the soft, tan hand that held her face. Her eyes snapped back open when Rachel followed up with a question.

"What about you? Since when…?" Rachel whispered, placing her hands on either side of Quinn's waist.

"Ever since I met you," Quinn breathed without a hitch. A ghost of a smile played on Rachel's lips, taking the blonde's breath away. It always did, but even more so tonight.

She continued, "I always thought that you were beautiful. The most beautiful and talented girl I ever met. I bullied you because I was jealous. Jealous that you have all these plans and ambitions that I know you would be able to achieve, whereas I knew that I was going to be stuck in Lima forever. I've had feelings for you since God knows when, and I tormented you in hopes that all these feelings buried within me would go away. But they never did. They just grew stronger, and all the times I bullied you was just a way for me to get your attention. I was just too scared to tell you how I feel, because I felt that people would judge me.

"But I see now that I shouldn't have done that. If I had just been true to myself and my feelings for you, we never would have this whole fiasco. I cheated on the guys I was with, because I never felt anything for them. You were the one I always had feelings for, even after all this time." Quinn finished, her eyes never wavering from the brunette's.

Rachel smiled softly. She knew how hard it was for the blonde to talk about her feelings, because she always had this mask on. She was happy to finally have broken through all the walls that came in between them every time they talked to each other.

"We don't have to be scared anymore," Rachel whispered, and gently caressed Quinn's face.

"Not anymore," Quinn agreed, smiling softly.

"Now, I do believe we have a song to finish," Rachel smiled.

Quinn chuckled. Leave it up to the brunette to want to finish a song, no matter what.

_**I know it's late,**_

_**And I know you're weary**_

_**I know your plans**_

_**Don't include me**_

_**Still here we are**_

_**Both of us lonely,**_

_**Both of us lonely**_

"I was lonely, even with Finn. At first, I didn't know why. But now, standing in front of you, I finally know the reason," Rachel confessed as Quinn gently twirled her around.

"I was lonely without you, too," Quinn whispered softly, kissing Rachel's forehead.

_**We've got tonight,**_

_**Who needs tomorrow?**_

_**Let's make it last**_

_**Let's find a way**_

Quinn would find a way to make this last. She would make Rachel happy; happier than she'd ever been. And she knew that the brunette would do the same.

Quinn immediately hid Rachel behind her as she saw Finn approach. They both knew his temper, and she wouldn't take her chances by letting him near Rachel. He could hit the blonde as much as he wanted, but she would not risk the brunette getting hurt.

"So, it's Quinn, huh?" Finn asked softly, making the brunette tense.

"Yes… I'm sorry, Finn. I should have told you before. But I promise you, I never cheated on you with Quinn," Rachel said softly, her eyes apologetic as she looked at the heartbroken boy standing in front of her.

Finn sighed. "I know it's always been Quinn, ever since you guys patched things up. I guess I just chose to pretend that I didn't know, that you might still choose me in the end. But, I guess I was wrong. But if you're happy with her, then I'm not going to get in your way. And, I know I've been a jerk in the past to the both of you, but I'm not letting that happen now." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Finn," Quinn smiled softly. "You've… matured."

Finn chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I just want you guys to be happy with each other. Just… just take care of Rach, okay, Quinn?"

"Don't worry, I will," Quinn promised.

"Good." Finn nodded. "So… We still friends, Rach?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course, Finn, of course."

Finn smiled one last time at the brunette, then weaved his way through the crowd. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he left.

"To be honest, I thought that he would take this harder," Rachel admitted. "Still, I'm glad that he accepted this. He has matured."

"He has," Quinn agreed. "I'm happy to be with you, Rach."

"Me too, Quinn, me too," Rachel smiled, and leaned up to kiss the blonde softly. "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes sparkled, her hazel eyes filled with adoration and love for the girl she loved all this time. "I love you, too, Rachel."

Rachel bit her lip, and looked Quinn straight in the eye. "Could we… go someplace quiet?"

"Of course…" Quinn smiled softly, and took Rachel's hand. They made their way through the crowd, and the blonde led Rachel to a room.

She opened the door, and led the brunette inside. She kissed Rachel with a passion that sent fiery waves through her. The brunette smiled in between the kiss, and gently pushed the blonde towards the bed.

_**Turn out the light,**_

_**Come take my hand now**_

_**We've got tonight, babe**_

_**Why don't we stay?**_

_**We've got tonight, babe**_

_**Why don't we stay?**_

"Will you stay with me tonight, Rachel?" Quinn asked hopefully as she gazed into the brown eyes of the girl she loved so much.

"Tonight, and every night that follows," Rachel promised, a loving smile on her face.


End file.
